


Fruit Gushers

by rocktrumpet (paperchimes)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Safewords, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperchimes/pseuds/rocktrumpet
Summary: "You like being used like this, don't you?"---A non-binary hacker sub enjoys his two favourite fuckbuddies: a mercenary for hire dom and a 4-armed 7ft tall robot.Featuring illustration byoffensetrain
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Fruit Gushers

**Author's Note:**

> Blank (4 armed robot; he/him) ; Zachary (human assassin; he/him) ; Aaron (human hacker; they/them)
> 
> Blank & Aaron are original characters by [offensetrain](https://twitter.com/offensetrain)  
> Zachary is an original character by [paperchimes (me)](https://twitter.com/_paperchimes)

"Mmm, you're being so good, pet," he peppers soft vibrations along the curve of Aaron's neck. The writhing figure in his arms gasps in response, barely choking out a moan, trembling fingers impulsively digging crescents into their lover's thigh. A deep vibration runs along Aaron's flesh, lighting up their tattoos as Zachary kisses soft purrs along their skin.

There is a shudder of chrome and machinery, and the hacker finds themselves crying out at the feel of hot fluid coursing through their ass. It burns a little more inside them with each thrust, filling up every inch of their stretched entrance. Soft slick begins to leak from their flushed cock and Aaron’s begging for release, a soft stream of incoherent "please"s as Blank continues steadily rutting against them.

Zachary listens to all of these delicious sounds, eagerly lapping along the soft mound of skin that hides Aaron's implant. There is a hitch in their breath, the chaste flicker of neons, and the room is bathed once again in darkness and the thick scent of sex.

"P-Please," the mewls continue to spill from their lips, heavenly parted from the wide stretch of their ass. Their hips buck forward desperately, once, twice, before Zach steadies their back against his own sweat-laced chest. Firm fingers make easy work of their arm, hooking it back and gently locking them in place. Zach smiles at the aroused moan it elicits from their throat.

Aaron is shuddering, the gunpowder and bloodlust causing goosebumps to bloom across his skin, the hacker delighting in the way Zachary spreads their ass for Blank to piston in deeper.

As much as Zachary disregards his job, Aaron saw the files; earlier that night the man who was so lovingly taking them apart had single-handedly dismantled three generations of arms-dealers with one sniper rifle.

And _fuck_ , was that a turn on.

The exhilaration coursing through their veins, paired with the teasing fingers milking the tip of their cock, peaked them to their third climax of the night.

"Look at you," Zachary breathes, his ministrations showing no sign of slowing. "Cumming all over yourself like a little slut."

"Hnnnhh," the moan Aaron lets out is barely a trickle, their oversensitive head uncontrollably squirting even more as Zach milks them.

"You like being used like this, don't you?"

"N-No," they attempt to lie, voice faltering from the fucking his ass was subjected to. "Fuck, Blank, slow dow--"

"OVERRULED."

"See, even your robot knows what a helpless cockslut you are," Zachary smiles, kissing the edge of their ear. He feels the burn of their skin against his lips and gently bites down, drinking up all their sounds as he works their cock to the next peak. With each torturous second that passes, he watches as the shaking of their hips grows more and more obvious. He licks his lips.

"Zachary, p-please,” a few heartbeats later, there they were, beautiful and threatening to break.

"Please?" he teases.

"Please, I need-- I need--"

“You need?”

“St-- Sto-- I need a brea--”

“Are you sure?”

“Ye! Yes--”

"Blank dear,” Zachary calls over coyly to the robot, the trembling hacker between them gasping in relief. A devilish gleam glints in the assassin’s eye as he selects his next words carefully.

“I think sweet Aaron is asking for another load.”

Aaron barely chokes back a sob.

“ANOTHER?”

“Yes, look how sweetly they’re asking for more,” he continues, running a hand through their hair and tugging their head back. “I can feel their ass practically _begging_ for it.”

There is a beat. A practiced pause where neither dom says a word. Aaron knows their cue, if needed this was their window to call out the safeword.

And even though they know this, they don’t say a word.

“REQUEST ACKNOWLEDGED.”

Surprisingly, this time, it was Blank who breaches the silence.

The fucking in their ass increases in speed and Aaron cries out in ecstacy, arching their back hungrily towards the torrent of thrusts they were lovingly subjected to.

After a good few minutes, another mechanical gurgle echoes through the bedroom.

“G-God, fuck, _please_ , oh God,” Aaron’s whimpering again, feeling the fresh, hot ejaculate splitting them in two. They struggle weakly, feeling it spill from the stretch of their ass and trickle all the way down their thighs. It sends shivers along their spine as they’re held in place, generously pumped with more and more of Blank’s hot seed. A soft groan erupts from the man behind them and they find their hips hoisted up from Blank’s giant monster of a dick, only to be replaced with the deliciously familiar curve of Zach’s cock.

“Fuck, Aaron, _hot_ ,” was the groan wrenched out from his throat, despite this, his rutting showing no signs of slowing.

A myriad of helpless sounds was choked out from Aaron’s lips, Zach enjoying himself as he took his time in making an absolute mess of the hacker. Somewhere midway, Aaron felt their hair being tugged back again for their lips to accommodate the hungry assault of Zach’s tongue. They moan into the kiss, their voice tapering off into a stream of high-pitched sounds. The fucking only increases in speed as they approach a shuddering peak. Zachary lets out a low growl against their lips, and they feel him finally climaxing into their eager-to-receive ass.

Feeling Zachary’s cum mixing with Blank’s, that was enough to send Aaron over the edge, the poor sub helplessly worked all the way to their fourth staggering orgasm of the night.

By the time the ringing in their ears settles, and their sense of touch returns to their tingling fingertips, Aaron finds themselves in a protective embrace, their cheek cradled against the smooth surface of Blank’s chestplate. A soft nuzzle presses up against their neck from behind, and there was Zachary, happily enveloping their back with his own body.

“You did such a good job, love,” he praises with a kiss to their forehead. “Took all that cum like a champ.”

“Shut up,” Aaron snaps, their voice lacking all hostility. Zach couldn’t help but smile at the flush forming on their cheeks.

“Glad you enjoyed yourself too,” he croons, eyes closed now and pressed up against the top of their head. “You too, Big Boy, you did a great job,” he casts the comment to the affectionate robot on the other side of the small body between them.

“THANKS,” he replies as enthusiastically as a robot could, and Aaron is left questioning his choice in bedroom partners, but not at all unsatisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Thanks for reading all the way.  
> This is my first time plucking up the courage to publish my original character smut.  
> If you enjoyed what you've just read, do consider leaving a "kudos" and comment if you'd like to see more.
> 
> Find more Aaron and Blank art at **[offensetrain's twitter](https://twitter.com/offensetrain)** and show them some love.


End file.
